


Cicadas

by softiedanniie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Motion Sickness, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiedanniie/pseuds/softiedanniie
Summary: Pancakes and tour busses don’t always mix.





	Cicadas

Dan’s struggling to fall asleep.

They’re somewhere in the south, zooming across miles and miles of flat highway. The air outside is muggy and damp, and Dan is incredibly grateful for the tour bus’s central AC. The sound of cicadas buzzing is so loud it’s almost deafening.

It’s completely different from the ambiance he’s used to in London – there are no ambulances wailing or people shouting. They’re in a part of the country that feels almost completely untouched by humans. It’s charming, even if the quiet feels a bit strange for Dan.

Truth be told, he probably could’ve fallen asleep hours ago. He and Phil had finished on stage as sweaty messes, desperate for some of the American food they’d been dreaming about since the last tour. They had clambered into the bus, exhausted, rinsed off as quickly as possible and changed into more comfortable clothing. Phil had spotted a Denny’s just a few miles away on their way into the city and nothing would get between him and those pancakes. They’d gorged on cheap greasy American food with their team, filling out a long table in the tiny diner. Their feet tangled under the table while they socialized, laughing and making faces at each other, completely content with their lives in that exact moment.

Now Dan is lying in his top bunk and scrolling mindlessly through his Twitter feed. He tries to like every tweet that comes across his feed from fans who had gone to see their show that night. Every positive tweet that he likes he consciously tucks away for later, when his inner critic becomes too loud to ignore.

Dan pauses his scrolling when he hears another sigh from the bottom bunk. His bunkmate has been tossing and turning for a while now. He sighs, leaning over the side of his bunk and opening the curtain below.

Phil’s lying there, arm thrown over his eyes looking absolutely miserable. Dan can’t hold back a small chuckle. Phil lifts his arm to glare at him before letting it fall back over his eyes with a groan. The cicadas buzz.

“Motion sick?” Dan asks in faux innocence.

“Shut up,” Phil groans, turning onto his side away from Dan.

“I told you not to eat all those sweets,” he admonishes, swaying slightly upside down as the bus goes over a pothole.

“But the _pancakes_ ,” Phil whines into his pillow, clutching his stomach, “They were calling to me.”

Dan giggles, just a bit. He rights himself and climbs down carefully from his bunk.

“Shove over,” Dan says, crawling into the bottom bunk. He knocks in knee against the frame and struggles to unfold his long legs in the cramped space. Phil grunts when Dan moves him, pushing and pulling until Dan is on his back with Phil settled on his chest. He rubs a soothing hand rhythmically across Phil’s back.

“I’m not sure this is working,” Phil sighs after a few minutes, burying his face deeper into Dan’s armpit. His quiff is tickling the underside of Dan’s chin.

“Have you taken anything?” Dan asks, moving his other hand to smooth down the short hair at the base of Phil’s neck. Phil shakes his head once and groans again. Dan makes a quiet shushing sound. 

As shitty as it sounds (and he would never tell anyone this), Dan loves moments like this. In the beginning of their relationship, Phil had seemed so cool - he was so in control all the time, and Dan absolutely idolized him. Nothing brings that crashing down like the first time your cool older boyfriend stumbles off a train and vomits in a trash bin. Dan had rubbed his back then, brushing off Phil’s apologies, feeling, for once, needed.

Dan hums, continuing the pattern on Phil’s back. He can feel Phil’s breathing beginning to even out. He’ll be asleep soon, hopefully, and will feel better when he wakes up.

The bunk is too tight for the two of them, a bit too claustrophobic, and Dan’s arm is starting to feel like pins and needles. They’re a little like sardines packed in there together. He could return to his bunk once Phil’s snoring, stretch out and relax on his own.

He won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at @wlwdjh :)


End file.
